Rolanda Renowned
by KristieConspiracy
Summary: Take a peek into the experiences of Rolanda Hooch, Hogwarts' flying instructor and Quidditch referee. Written for Fire the Canon's Character of the Week Drabble Competition on HPFC.
1. Love at First Sight

**Challenge:** Fire the Cannon's _Character of the Week Drabble Competition_, on HPFC

**Characters:** Rolanda Hooch, OC (Graham Selwyn)

**Prompts: **Rolanda Hooch, romantic relationship

**Word count: **194

**A/N: **I've just edited this, because it was suggested that it was too drabble-y. I know there's still no plot, but this also answers a question asked in one of the sequels.

* * *

Rolanda Hooch never intended to fall in love, but she did.

It was an accident that she did, too. When her beautiful Silver Arrow, the best broom of that period, was shot out of the sky by some muggle weapons during their silly war, she didn't expect that being shipped off to St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries would end up being a good thing. But when Graham Selwyn, six years ahead of her in Ravenclaw at Hogwarts, introduced himself as her Healer, she was instantly intrigued. They ended up eating together, going out for drinks and flights when she was released from his care.

She never expected to be married, either, but he proposed, after two years of dating. She was thrilled. The two were very much in love.

When they were married in mid-spring, they wrote their own vows. His started with, "When I first saw you," and was long winded and sweet.

Hers started with, "I never guessed that love at first sight was possible."

Perhaps she had always known that he would die first, but it came as a surprise nonetheless, when she gazed upon his blood-soaked self.


	2. Brothers and Sisters

**Challenge**: Fire the Canon's _Character of the Week Drabble Competition_, on HPFC.

**Characters:** Rolanda Hooch, OC (Aldridge Hooch, Johannah Selwyn-Hooch, Linda James).

**Prompt: **Platonic or familial relationship.

**Word count:** 158

* * *

"Don't take this the wrong way, 'Landa, but I'm glad you took our name back."

She swatted at her little brother in frustration, eyes glinting. "I don't care what you think, Aldridge. I didn't do it for you."

"No, you did it for Johannah and Linda, and I'm grateful on their behalf. Also, that is exactly what I said _not_ to do."

Her brother might be a fully self-sufficient wizard in his thirties and only five years younger than her, but he was still a scrawny idiot. She was just drilling this into his head with a well-place noogie when her only daughter entered the room, bouncing her own daughter in her arms.

"Mum," she said slowly, "what are you doing?"

Rolanda and Aldridge Hooch shared a guilty glance, cowing under the malicious glare of the witch who wasn't even twenty. Somehow, with Graham gone, the witch seemed particularly dangerous.

Wise of them, really, to fear their family.


	3. Not Really Hufflepuff Hate

**Challenge:** Fire the Canon's _Character of the Week Drabble_ Competition, on HPFC.

**Characters: **Rolanda Hooch, OC (Johannah Selwyn-Hooch, Linda James)

**Prompt: **Yellow

**Word count:** 180

* * *

"You can be anything you want," Rolanda cooed, cuddling the little baby girl to her chest. Her daughter, the babies' mother, peered at her, her amusement apparent.

"Anything, huh? That's not what you and dad told me."

The gray haired forty-something woman, tilted her head, tickling the baby under the chin, refusing to meet her daughters midnight blue gaze. "We did so."

"No," she said, "I distinctly remember you telling me that if I was a Badger, you'd never forgive me."

"That was just a joke," Rolanda insisted, but she still wasn't meeting her daughters gaze. Johannah decided that she was lying.

"What's wrong with Hufflepuff, mum? Don't you like kindness?"

"There's nothing wrong with _kindness_," she protested, looking up and coming face to face with a bright yellow dress.

"What do you think? Will Ned like it?"

"He'll hate it. It's _yellow_, Johannah!"

Her daughter grinned evilly. "So _that's_ the problem with Hufflepuff. Yellow."

"Shut up," Rolanda snapped, blushing brightly at being found out. "I just don't like being cheerful all the time."

"Liar, liar, pants on fire."

"Honestly!"


	4. Kidditch

**Challenge:** Fire the Canon's _Character of the Week Drabble Competition_, on HPFC

**Characters:** Rolanda Hooch, Amanda/Mandy Brocklehurst

**Prompt:** Involves Diagon Alley

**Word count: **118

* * *

"And what's the best shop in Diagon Alley?"

"_Kulity Kidditch Supplies_!"

"And what does it sell?"

"Brooms!"

Rolanda chuckled, squeezing the five-year-olds hand as she nodded. Little Amanda Brocklehurst, her great-granddaughter, was adorable. Her dark blond hair, dark eyes and light skin were all echoes of the Selwyn line, something no one in her generation would recognise. The pureblood line had died out, left with only indirect descendants, like little Mandy, who couldn't pronounce the 'kw' sound in 'Quidditch'. "So where do you want to go?"

"Kulity Kidditch Supplies, Nanna."

"Okay," she agreed, eyes sparkling affectionately. Her and the little girl headed off the cobblestoned main strip of Diagon Alley, off to explore their shared favourite shop.


	5. I am Ravenclaw

**Challenge: **Fire the Canon's _Character of the Week Drabble Competition_, on HPFC.

**Characters: **Rolanda Hooch.

**Prompt:** Written in first person

**Word count: **200

* * *

I've had a wonderful life. I don't deny that. What I do deny is the notion that it's been flawless.

When I was young and attended a muggle school, I was teased for my eyes, yellow and hawk-like. _Freak_, they called me. I knew then that I was a witch, because my mother was too, and father wanted me to be one. I hated myself for that, though, except when I thought of Hogwarts. The idea of the school became my escape.

When I entered Hogwarts, I didn't go to Slytherin, like my mother, who hadn't seen her parents since before she'd married my father, but to Ravenclaw, where everyone was apparently very clever. I didn't feel clever, though. I struggled with basic charms, and simple potions were a nightmare.

It wasn't until watching Quidditch that I realised I really did belong, because I was an expert at strategy. When I tried out for team chaser in my second year, I got in for no reason other than my use of strategy. The broom was terribly uncooperative and everything was a threat.

Fortunately, I knew how to use that to my advantage. I still do.

I'm a Ravenclaw, after all.


End file.
